crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Danthrall
"When there is no more war, when Humanity no longer is in danger.... I'll finally rest in peace." Danno-048 in an interview of his Career ''Overview Petty Officer second-class Danny-048 is a SPARTAN-II Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He is known for using almost every piece of UNSC equipment, ranging from standard Marine/Army Trooper combat suits to OSDST armor and drop pods, to the SPI Armor utilized by the Spartan-III's, and most notably the HAYABUSA Armor system. He is also well known for being one of the top ten Spartans (of any category) in experience and usage of Covenant technology, and one of the top ten in Forerunner. However, recent encounters with the parasitic organism known as the Flood have provided light evidence that his phsycology is perhaps affected by encounters with the biological terror. Biography Childhood and Training SPARTAN-II 048 was born on Emerald cove on April 2, 2511. He was placed into the Spartan-II Program's first Generation of Super soldiers. As they trained, Danny-048 was not the brightest Soldier around, but he got the job done. He had a lesson well learned from CPO Mendez in 2518 after he attemted to cheat on one of the training grounds. He was deliberately distanced himself from the rest of the team for the next 8 years... in the sense of him avoiding them whenever he could. He would always sit alone in the mess hall, had his own locker row in the armory, and even his own corner of the Barracks the Spartans used while on Reach. Even during the Spartan-II's Augmentations, he was one of the first that was affected by the surgery, causing a sense of lonliness. This unfortunately caused him to be used in separate missions, which greatly distraught his teammates, as they all really cared for him, even when he faltered, which he was one of them that did so the most. Military Career He was the only exeption to the 'rule', "Spartans are never sent on any EASY jobs." He spent almost 5 an d a half years on the UNSC Frigate "Helm of Dawn" since the Spartan's Graduation, doing minor jobs for the UNSC against the Rebel Insurrection. It was only until January of 2530 that he had truly proved to himself that he was worthy of earning his fellow Spartans' respect... when he was deployed to Eridanus, and managed to take out a small deployment of covenant before he witnessed the planet's Glassing above orbit. After this, he was finally brought back into field operations with his team; he had become a part of the team again. He worked with his team throughout the Human-Covenant war, after the Spartan program was made public. He was well-known for participating in the Harvest Campaign, the battle of Jericho VII (Where he and his team executed a force of over a thousand grunts), and The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV as a member of SPARTAN Red Team. Additional battle data reveals an operation in 2551, where he was observed helping civilians after the engagement in the asteroid belt of Coral. Fall of Reach Originally, Spartan-048's survival of this engagement was unknown; however, before the battle of Earth, he was tasked with revealing to Naval intelligence of his survival, and he provided this with detail: In 2552, The Covenant began their assault on the military fortress of Reach. Spartan Danny-048 and his fellow other Spartans of Red team were assigned to protect the Orbital Gun Generators. Upon Atmospheric entry, he was seperated from his team in freefall. About 18 minutes later of wandering around searching for his team, he linked up with Delta team as they took the Warthogs from one of the generator complexes to CASTLE BASE. On the way to CASTLE, however, Delta team was assaulted by a Covenant force. Danny-048 was still attempting to link up with his team when he was assaulted by a Jackal team, who attacked him with their long-range particle beam rifles. Immediately, his suit shields began to malfunction, but he evaded them and continued to attempt to link up with the other Spartans. Spartan-048 managed to link up with a small fireteam of Marines, which he assisted them in hijacking a few "Assault" Wraiths, variants of the mortar tanks made to be faster and lighter. With these vehicles, they cleared their way out of the targeted zones, proceeding closer to CASTLE Base. They did manage to pick up a few wounded ODST's... however, Danny-048 never managed to link up with his fellow Spartans. Because of his experience in Covenant tech, he managed to repair a downed Spirit Dropship and used it to sneak aboard a smaller Covenant vessel during the confusion of the Covenant Assault carrier that was demolished by the Nuke Joshua, Kelly, and Fred used. Aftermath behind Reach/Outer system conflict They evaded detection for the remaining duration that the vessel remained to glass Reach; as they discovered the Ship was entering the planet's orbit, they started to operate stealthily to overtake it. Instead of having the other Covenant ships break quarantine and fire upon the boarded ship, the Ship Master decided to move his ship into another system, where they could handle the boarders without hinderance and fear of being fired upon, and if need be, self-destruct the ship to prevent them from using it. However, the team managed to break the connection between the bridge and the engines/reactor section, thus saving the ship from bridge detonation. Half the team went to Engineering to prevent a manual detonation while the other half, including Spartan-048, continued to press towards the bridge. On the way, Danny's force encountered a hangar and armory, allowing them access to plenty of weapons and equipment they could use to assault the bridge. With a 7-minute long engagement with the corridor guards the rest of the way to the bridge, the team finally breached the doors to the command room. Upon enterance, Spartan-048's shields managed to get back online, and he fought with 40% more efficiency, engaging the pair of Hunters with his team, and finally forcing the command out of the Bridge. However, the Ship master had already put the ship on a landing course to the surface of an undiscovered planet Flourishing with life and having a near-Earth atmosphere. It was here that the team finally went back to the Hangar to take a Spirit dropship and escape before the covenant killed them off, as they were already worn down; the other team was executed before they got to the bridge, as the Ship master suspected they'd all go there to keep the ship from self-destructing. The team, comprised of Spartan-048, 2 ODST's, and 3 Marines, used the Dropship as their place of residence, evading the Covenant for the next three days. They managed to use Guerilla tactics and capture small scout teams' weapons and equipment, in some cases vehicles, scout teams sent out to find and exterminate them. Eventually, they had enough equipment to take a small Covenant outpost deployed on the surface, and with this, began to take more territory, little by little. They continued to irritate the Covenant presence for the next week. However, their ultimate goal was to retake the covenant vessel and somehow link back up with the UNSC. After intercepting a Covenant communications channel, they discovered the Covenant leadership wanted the ship for other uses (Particularly, it was one of the ships assigned to the fleet operating with the Unyielding Hyrophant), and the Covenant force there had five days to eliminate the Spartan's team and finish the job of exterminating all remaining Demons; if they could not do this, they had to leave them on the planet and link up with Covenant forces. Additional interceptions revealed why the ship remained on the surface; the battle in the engine room damaged the critical systems enough to force them to put down the ship for repairs; coincidentally, the repair would take five days before they could lift off. With only Five days left before they were stranded, the team decided to pull out all the stops and get to the Vessel as soon as possible. They managed to get to it in 3 days, but had to spend another whole day simply breaking through the Gravity lift defense. Eventually, with only Two Marines at his side, Danny-048 boarded the vessel once more. Aboard the vessel, the team soon discovered that there was something else they didn't manage to intercept from the communications; the Covenant were battling with something else. In the Gravity lift bay, all they saw were dead covenant troops. A surprise attack from Covenant Stealth elites left Spartan-048 without any teamates, but he killed this team and proceeded to go to the Bridge. On the way, he saw entire Covenant fireteams battling another force, ignoring him entirely. He assumed it was a rebelling Covenant force, and continued nearly uncontested to the Hangar bay, where Covenant forces finally realized the significance of him again, and soon he had to fight his way through to the bridge. The ship lifted off the surface of the planet, and curiously, the ship began glassing the planet. Danny-048 managed to get to the bridge, engaging Special Operations all along the way from the hangar. The Special operations, unlike the rest of the vessel, were tasked to ignore the other enemies unless they endangered the bridge, specifically targeting the Spartan. They managed to damage certain circuits of his armor before failing their mission. Upon getting to the bridge, 4 Ultras engaged him, in an 8 minute battle that ended with a lot of jackal shield generators being blown, several depleted energy weapons, and Spartan-048 prevailing. The Ship Master then engaged the Spartan Sword-to-hand, which lasted nearly 3 minutes long. Much of the bridge's instuments were damaged before Danny finally gained the upper hand, taking the sword of the Ship master. The Elite warned that the enemy was not covenant, and would soon take over the ship. The Spartan then used the energy sword and killed the Ship master, taking the ship into slipspace on course to UNSC terriroty. He then went to the Engineering suite, which was just repaired; on the way, the power lines were severely damaged, causing the lights to go out in the corridors. All along the way, he heard noises of something not Covenant, and was attacked from several directions. He has no memory of the things that he saw flashing ahead of him with his helmet lights, only remembering the Covenant fireteams that he ran into that fought the things as he ran. When entering the engine room, he initiated the self-destruct and proceeded to the hangar. He ran across pools of hot plasma as energy lines began to burst from heavy reactor pressure. Danny-048 then got to the hangar, taking a Seraph fighter and used it to fly out of the ship as it exited slipspace. As the ship entered normal space, it was then engaged by the UNSC Piston, who assumed the ship came from Reach. The ship never self-destruced, as it was obliterated by the frigate. Danny-048 then contacted the ship with the seraph's communications; he was finally brought back into UNSC command. After this incident, he decided to change his name to Danno-048. Invasion of Earth Later, in 2552, he was receiving a suit of MJOLNIR mk V armor at Misriah armories on Mars before he took part in the first engagementin the Battle for Earth, fighting with ODST's in Saudi Arabia. After the Flood infection on Earth was delt with, he stayed on Earth to repair his armor and prepare for a massive Flood attack when it was declared that the Human-Covenant was over, and the Flood threat defeated. There on Earth he stayed, resting with the rest of Humanity for the next moment to be called to war. Infinity Danno-048 has been called upon to serve in the UNSC once more. He is to be one of the many Spartan commandoes aboard the UNSC Infinity, possiby to help assisting the other Spartan-IVs in their training, or perhaps for some other purpose. Previously, Danno decided against becoming a Sartan-IV Because he believed it was going to offset his history and his 'family', so to speak, of the other Spartan-IIs. However, this may possibly become overruled by the commander of the vessel or he may change his mind. He has changed his name back to his previous designation, Danny-048. As for now, he is aboard the UNSC Infinity, as this ship, the most powerful ever forged by human hands, heads out in exploration.... On board the Infinity on the way to Requiem, he assisted in training the Spartan-IVs aboard the training deck, where he learned some new UNSC techniques. This is where he used his new suit of MJOLNIR Generation 2 armor (Currently Recruit). His favorite weapons to use are the new M739 LMG and the Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920; his new favorite vehicles are the new Pelican variant, the Mantis walker, and, when he can use one, a Mammoth transport. He is on Spartan-IV Red team during the training simulations. Recently, Danny has somehow returned from Requiem after the events of Halo 4 took place. He has not yet explained, however it is most likely he returned with the Infinity upon it's arrival at Earth. He has obtained a heavy interest in Forerunner technology since then. Notable Capabilities '''Skills:' A basic understanding in all the Weaponry and standard vehicles of the UNSC. Additional training was spent in the use of fully automatic weapons; Utilizing two smaller weapons at once, aka "Dual-wielding", such as the M7 Sub-Machine Gun or the M6G Magnum; Medium-to-Long range weapons, like the BR55HB Battle Rifle; Support mounted weapons, like the LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missle Pod; and is potently skilled in the use of Vehicles, Aircraft in particular. He also has a little extra experience in using Covenant tech, perhaps even more than a few Spartan-II's did. Spartan-048 is also very skilled in coming up with daring plans in order to achieve victory. While he is most skilled in tactical planning, He has a little experience in strategic warfare. He is most uncomfortable in situations where nuclear weaponry is required; he once claimed to have friends that have suffered from the radiation of a HAVOK nuclear warhead. Preferred Weapons: UNSC *M6D Pistol *M6H Pistol * *M363 Remote Projectile Detonator * *M7 Submachine gun: Standard and S variant *H-165 FOM Target Locator *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA5D Assault Rifle * *BR55HB SR Batle Rifle *BR85HB SR Battle Rifle * *M395 Designated Marksman Rifle * *M739 Light Machine gun * *Asymetric Recoilless Carbine-920 * *AIE-486H Heavy Machine gun *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missle Pod Covenant *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle *Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-51 Carbine *Type-25 Carbine/Spiker *Type-25 Grenade Launcher * = Denotes Weaponry that he is currently spending time getting used to. M6D.jpg|Danno-048's Personal M6D MA5B.jpg|Danno-048's MA5B Assault Rifle, which he has used ever since Eridanus Combat knife.jpg|Danno-048's Combat knife BR55HB.jpg|Danno-048's Battle Rifle, issued after The Fall of Reach Mongoose.jpg|Danno-048's Mongoose, issued during the first engagement on Earth Warthof.jpg|Danno-048's Warthog, perhaps his most modified Vehicle Elephant.jpg|Danno-048's downgraded Elephant; once a large troop carrier gun platform, now a mobile command post Hornet.jpg|Danno-048's Hornet, added unguided rockets and belt restraints for passengers on the outer struts Pelican.jpg|Danno-048's Pelican, colored Black for Space and Night Camoflauge Vulture.jpg|Danno-048's large Gunship, around 3 times the size of a standard Vulture and nearly 3 times more powerful Spartan Pistol.jpg|Spartan-048 in an Arctic environment Spartan-II Halo 3.jpg|Spartan-048 fighting the Flood on Earth Spartan-II Dual wielding AR.jpg|Spartan-048 Storming a Forerunner Temple occupied by the Covenant Spartan Railgun.jpg|Danno-048 in his dream of the near-future Gallery MJOLNIR 6.jpg|Spartan-048, holding off Covenant troops after being separated from his squad MJOLNIR 3.jpg|Danno-048 Utilizing a Covenant Boarding craft after it engaged a UNSC Frigate, in which he boarded the Vessel it came from MJOLNIR 1.jpg|Danno-048 Proving himself on the surface of Eridanus; the operation was successful, but the Planet was lost MJOLNIR Overload.jpg|One of Spartan-II's many Armor malfunctions, a total of 26 malfunctions in his carrer, some of which were near-fatal MJOLNIR 2.jpg|Spartan-048 in action Spartan-IIs.jpg|The Spartan-IIs assembled in the Pillar of Autumn's Hangar bay; perhaps the last time they all where assembled. Danny-048 is the 5th farthest on the left row of 6. Arctic Spartan Scorpion.jpg|A Team of Spartans escorting a Scorpion on Reach Additional Notes "A highly skilled Spartan with exceptional skills on and off the battlefield; He always paid attention, did what needed to be done, was an extraordinary soldier, and a rare thing, he Loved his Superiors; he always formed strong friendships with his teachers, officers, and instructors. He had a thing for doing the right thing, even when most wouldn't bother doing so. This has offset what people think in his training... being distanced from those he considered his family is something not many can comprehend. Additionally, his reaction to the Flood is not uncommon, but somewhat rare among Spartans; most are able to put aside their fear when their life is in danger. There is a rumor that one time, after a large battle in Saudi Arabia against the Flood, the Spartan was found curled up in a ball in a corner, surrounded by a wall of mangled, decomposed corpses and covered in alien blood, the floor carpeted by the spent shell casings of his weapons. Perhaps ONI needs to redo his Psychological profile, and place him on fronts away from the parasite; but I fear when the time comes, and the Flood attack again, I think we'll need all the Heavily-Armored, Super powered 7-Foot tall walking tanks we can get." Commander Richard Lash ODST.jpg|Danno-048's ODST Armor index.jpg|Danno-048's SPI Armor MJOLNIR Mk VI.jpg|Danno-048's MJOLNIR Mk VI Armor, later repainted. MJOLNIR Mk IV.jpg|Danny-048's MJOLNIR Mk IV Armor MJOLNIR 8.jpg|Danny-048's MJOLNIR Mk V Armor. Halo 4 recruit armor.jpg|Danno-048's MJOLNIR Generation 2 Recruit armor (Aboard the UNSC Infinity). Relationships Danno-048, despite being a Spartan-II, has had a small number of people he has tried to go out with. Below are the people he has revealed so far to try to connect with in this way: *Savanah: Petty officer 2nd class in the UNSC Army. Brown hair, brown eyes, freckles. Relationship occured during service. Retired. *Jane Kim: Warrent Officer, Pelican Pilot. South Korean herritage. Dubbed the "Weirdest, but quite remarkibly the most enjoyable," relationship he had. Relationship occured during service. Active. Category:UNSC Category:Halo Fan Characters Category:Spartans Category:Adventure Group Category:Characters